epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dr Cow Andrew/Kalini Houdini vs. Nerd Nerdson. EPOC RUP BUTTLUS UF OTORO Season 1398
NOTE: This is the most nonsensing rap battle of all the universe. So if you don't like it, don't read it, please suckers. I don't want to molest you guys SINCE THE YEAR 0 STARTED... A NEW GROUP OF BATTLERS GET INTO DEATH. OPOC RUP BUTTLUS OF HOTORO!!!!! KOLENE HOUDENE! VESES! NEEED NNEEEDDSEEEENNN!!!! BAGA! Kalini Houdini: EPITHESI MEANS REVENGE I DON'T NEED ANY GENTE POOP POOP SE SIENTE POOP POO SE ENVENTE Nerd Nerdson: NERD JA MAUE DHSA ALSO I'M A NERD NERD NERD NERD NERD NERDSON NERDSON NERDSON NERDSON NERDSON NERD Kalini Houdini: I'M THE ONE WHO MAKES POOP POOOOP POOOOOOP POOP POOOP MICE- OOP MICE OOP Nerd Nerdson: NERD IS BETTER THAN POOPS YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR TOO FAR HAR STAR FARS ATA TAR TSAR STAR Nail: GET AUT OF HERE NOW BEACUSE I'M GONNA FACE FACE KILL MILL FELIPE MOTTA WILL The Grinch: THIS IS HEADING TWO AND I'M GETTING READY PREPARE TO BE STEADY WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS HIT? WHO WAS PHONE?: FEIST GONE WHAT THE FICK U ARE READY TOO DIE U GREADY PHONE TO STIE CET READY TO MIE! WHO WAS PHONE....!!!!!!!!!!! URBOC vs. IRBOF: EN GARDE! GET AWAY BECAUSE THIS IS A BATTLE RATTLE BATTLE URBOF IRBOC NAUANE IRTOC BAIL Hodor vs. Groot: HODOR GROOT HODOR GROOT GROOT HODOR GROOT HODOR HODOR HODOR GROOT GROOT GROOT GROOT HODOR HODOR Sonic.exe.exe: READY FOR RAWND 0? NO, YOU AREN'T BEKUS YOU GET SICK AND TIRE OF GET MIRIED CUNTS, YOU ARE BODS I aM gOd I aM gOd I aM gOd Rap Battle Royale: THIS IS RAP BATTOL ROYALE 'CAUSE THIS SHIT IS GONNA BEING A HIT SHIT HIT FEISTNSSH HIT SHIT HIT SHIT HIT Batsquid vs. Wardman: GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS 'CAUSE YOU JUST ENJOYED THE POPS SUICIDE STOPS METAL VS DUBSTEP SUCKS AND COPS. Metstep vs. Dubtal EPIC BAD BATTLES! METAL! VS! DUBSTEP! BEGIN APRIL FOOLS GUYS THIS BATTLE HIS ENDED BEACUSE THIS GUY IS MAKING THIS NOT MY CHENSE HIS MIS THIS IS MIE JS KISA Mr. Flamebait: HI IS MISTER FLAMEBAIT BEACUSE I'M GONNA FLAMEBAIT SO LET ME GET INTO MY BROTHER MR. BAITFLAME Mr. Baitflame: BAITFLAME HERE I'M THE DECK SO I'M GONNA SUCK MY FUCKIN DICKY DICKY DICKY DICKY DICKY DICK Random Guy: MY NAME IS MY NAME IS THERE IS A RANDOM GUY THAT WILL MAKE YOU DEFY WITH A DEFY GUY DACTA HU: MY NAME IS DACTA HU BEACUSE I DGOT MY HOO HUU HUU HUU HUU HUU HUU DACTA HU!?: MY NAME IS DACTA HU??? I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HOO HUHUHUHUHUHUHUAHAHAHAHAH Trollpasta Wiki 1: MY NAME IS TROLLPASTA I CAN BREAK THOSE CUPS YOU CAN'T BREAK THOSE CUPS RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Trollpasta Wiki 2: SHUT UP! POOTIS: WHOA! THIS IS GREAT OR FAKE ABESOLUTELY CUYEÑY PUTELU MANELY FUCK VIDEOS: (Video 1) 1 EXT (Video 2) 2 NEXT (Video 3) 3 NNEXT (Video 4) 4 AND SHUT UP FOR YOU TOO TRACATRACA: THE COMPANY TRACATRACA IS GOING TO HELL YOU SHALL NOT TELL MELL THE SPELL NOT ME HELL GETT ZOMG IZ ZGARIEZED BAZDA LIGE 1337 H4X: OOOH IS GODZ AND I WILL KILL HA FAMILY BEACUSE I WILL BE DEAD WITH TIEM MILL LIYY TOTITOTTIOTIOTIOTIOTIO ME AHIOMI GET AWAY PENNY IT'S THE WAY SHALD BEE AND DEN IZ LIKE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH AND DEN I'M LIGE OOOOOOHOHOHOHOHO IS DEAD DAUAW WENEIUSDIUREW WHAO WIN WHAYS HEIA YOU WON'T UBGFAUGYDEUYGFAIAFYIVAFSIGU9IDSIUDIUHASFUASFIUBFADUIADFUIADFUHFDHOFOIHAFHUDAFHOIDFAOI ROP BITTLAS OE UDENAJAA!!!! Category:Blog posts